Self Affliction Fades
by ani
Summary: Vash hears rumors of another that 'lives outside of time' so he goes looking... only to find his greatest dream.
1. secrets in the sand

Self-affliction Fades  
Ch 1: Secrets in the Sand

By ani

Author's Note: I don't know how this came to be, but I just sat down one night and it started pouring out of me. This is a random fic that could quite literally go anywhere within the storyline. The Insurance Girls are nowhere to be seen, neither is Wolfwood, Knives, or any other known chara. I just wanted to give Vash a few days of peace and happiness, is that too much to ask? -

If you really want/need a summary, here… Vash hears rumors of another that lives 'outside of time' and goes looking… not realizing he'll find his greatest dream come true.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vash or Sand Planet (or whatever it's called) I'm just barrowing them. Almost everyone else I made up, so they really can't complain, now can they?

* * *

The wind caressing her, running through her hair like the fingers of a lover, stroking and mussing at the same time. It was the real reason she'd torn down one of her spare drones to make her own hoverbike. Sure, she told anyone who asked that the drones covered more ground their way. They were faster than any other vehicle and she had plenty of parts to spare. Besides, with the distances she had to cover she needed something to shorten the trips. Just coming out to see her took two days to make the trip. Speed and convenience, they were always her excuses.

But there were plenty of things she didn't tell them. The smiles she kept catching told her some of the townsfolk saw right through her.

Well, not all the way through.

She was about to give into the temptation, the dunes looking too inviting, when her alarm went off. "Who is it now?" she grumbled, slowing down to about 40 iles/hr to check the vid-screen in her right armband. The screen flickered for a few seconds, then a solid black boot half buried in the sand came into view. A red clad elbow could be seen poking out of the background; a blunt round end of what she guessed was a bag about a foot away. She took control of the drone, imputing commands, as the camera zoomed in on the foot, shifting sand telling her the drone at least moved the body.

Commanding it to pull back again, she caught a glimpse of a lanky blonde man face first in the sand before she called up all the medi-scans. Letting the individual drone run its programs, she called up the map and pinpointed their location. "Well, at least I get a nice long ride," she turned to the dunes. "Stick around, I'll be back later."

The wind tickled and toyed with her as she crossed the desert, even playing a quick game of tag through the ghost town. Getting close enough for their programming to pull along the two she'd passed, she got to the man right when the drone finished all scans. She hopped off, checking the results as she approached. "Well, well, look here boys. Vash the Stampede," she smiled slightly as she knelt by his head, brushing sand out of his face, "You know, he's almost what I expected."

* * *

… Dark…

…… Cool…

.. Still….

Clean…

_'The bleeding finally stopped. My hand doesn't feel bloody anymore… wait a minute,'_ his mind rambled, making his hands clench tight.

"Where's my left arm?"

The door suddenly slid open, all that light momentarily blinding him as he instantly sat up. A heavy weight suddenly landed between his feet on the bed. "I worked the catch out of the elbow for you. Noticed there's a short in the hand, but considering your life I figured I'd better leave it," a woman's voice said, at least giving a gender to the silhouette in the doorway.

She patiently stood there as he reattached his arm, testing it, "Hey thanks, it's even smoother than when I got it," he paused, closing his fist, "You're right… it is there. I didn't even notice it til now." With that, she turned away. "Hey wait! Tell me why you – AAHHH!!" he gave a yell as he moved to get up, "Where are my clothes?"

She chuckled slightly. "Your bag's on the other side of the bed," she said as she turned on the lights and left, the door closing behind her.

Vash turned to his right, finding his bag where she said but no signs of what he had on. His coat, his gun, his body armor were nowhere in the room. _'She must know about me, but why did she give me my arm back,' _he thought checking the chamber. _'Still loaded. I wonder why?'_

Pulling on his white tee and grey pants, he absently left the room expecting her to be waiting. Finding nothing but an empty hall, he looked both ways before the aroma suddenly called to his empty stomach. The warm, sticky-sweet smell pulled him to his left, down a staircase and right into the kitchen to an amazing view. "D-Donuts!"

She was standing at the counter, pouring generous amounts of glaze over a piping hot tray of glorious golden rings. Slap! He pulled his hand back; very surprised she'd caught him trying to steal one. "These are still too hot. There's a whole plate over there for you," she said, nodding at the table.

By plate, she meant pile; he'd never seen such a glorious sight. "I've died and gone to heaven!" he declared as he sat at the table, taking two donuts in each hand.

"You most certainly are not dead Vash the Stampede. But this is probably the closest you'll ever get," she said behind him as he kept shoveling them down. He paused briefly in his assault as she came and sat, placing a tall glass of milk beside his donuts. Before he could even ask, "This wreck is at least a two day ride from any of the cities around here. I don't get many visitors and my security's pretty-" she stopped as some alarm sounded.

Vash was surprised when she turned her right arm over, revealing a computer mechanism within the arm band's underside. Across the screen, a few kids were driving a car across some big dunes. She punched a few keys and the scene started zooming in before the screen cut off. Catching him snooping out of the corner of her eye, she smiled at his blush, "- as I was saying, my security's pretty tight. Alerts me to anything coming into preset range."

He washed down the donuts and said, "So that's how you found me. I was starting to wonder if anyone would," he laughed, "Falling head first into that sand dune wasn't one of my brilliant moves."

"Lucky for you my drones are programmed to report all signs of human life, alive or dead," she saw a slight flinch at that, "All I could see was your right foot and elbow and the bottom of your bag. By the time I got to where you were, the drone had run all the tests and found out who you are."

"Most people would have turned me in."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like most people. I have my own reasons for hiding," she stood, taking the plate for a refill. "But sometimes I wonder why you haven't turned yourself in."

Vash instantly got serious, "I thought about it a long time ago… but I've put too many in jail myself, I wouldn't survive a day now," he paused as she returned with the donuts, "Besides, I have my own reasons for moving."

She just nodded as she sat across from him this time, watching him inhale her donuts. He offered her some, getting a polite shake. "So is what the villagers say about you true, Genesis?" the silence was getting to him.

"So you asked about me," she paused, smiling, "All depends on what they told you."

He sat there, watching as she absently gathered her surprisingly silver-white hair over her shoulder, braiding it. Wondering if he should just say… "Some said you live outside of time," he waited, she didn't react, "One said you'd been coming to the town for almost eighty years, and still look the same."

She stood, pulling a green ribbon from her pocket, tying off the braid. "Yes Vash, I'm like you," was all she said, looking into his eyes before walking out the same door he came in. '… like you' sunk in as he stood, racing after her. She was at the end of the hall, waiting in an elevator car for him. He calmly stepped in, waiting as she closed the door and pushed the up button. "We're at least five stories below ground," again before he could ask.

Vash just stood in silence, not sure if he was reading her correctly. The lights suddenly flickered, all but the buttons going out. She must have felt comfortable enough now, "It's true I'm like you. My sister never made it out of the cryo-chamber. Apparently the system noticed some defect in her beforehand and didn't let her…"

She swallowed back the tears just as the elevator stopped. Vash instantly rolled back into the corner as the doors opened, Genesis just walking out. He suddenly grabbed her arm, "What are you thinking? Those things'll kill… you…" he started yelling at her, suddenly confused by her smile.

"It's not even activated," she said, pulling him out of the elevator. He absently let go as she approached the large snail-like machine set in the middle of the room, the legs disconnected and the flexible neck missing its claw-like end. Genesis wheeled a chair over to the table by the front of the 'drone' as she called them, and started assembling the parts scattered across it. He just stood in shock, watching her nimbly assemble a whole new 'head' for it. The camera wasn't much bigger than the sensor, he recognized the laser gun, but he knew it had been programmed to only use it when necessary.

Vash jumped as she stood, the head in two pieces on the table. Getting up on the table, Genesis reached for the neck, testing some connections and adding a few components. He slowly approached, offering the bottom of the head just as she turned for it. She smiled, "Thanks, but you don't have to watch me Vash."

All he could do was watch in amazement as she connected the bottom, absently handing her any other parts or tools, and finally the rest of the head, "So you've made some changes to them?"

"Yeah. Wiped out the whole 'not-registered-so-you-die' command, added some medical programming and communications to connect them with me. They alert me to anything and I tell them what to do, good or bad," Genesis replied, practically climbing onto the drone. As she connected all the wiring, he finally turned away, exploring. That's when he saw it. At first glance, it looked somewhat like a motorcycle; handlebars, the slender body that looked suspiciously like the 'body' of her drones. But instead of wheels, each end just solidly came down until about two inches above ground, suddenly jutting out, sloping down for four inches. Something pulled him to it, his hand running over its full length. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" Genesis asked, making him jump.

Vash turned to find her standing on the table, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Made it out of one of them," he mostly stated.

"Yeah. After I shut down the factory-"

His jaw suddenly dropped, "This is one of their factories!"

Genesis could only laugh at his surprise, "Of course, Dumby! Where else would I get all the parts? It's how I kept busy those first few years. I figured out all it would take and started reprogramming. But I realized they got around better and faster than I could, with or without any kind of transport. So I kept busy for a couple of months making her."

She smiled as he stood there, like she had done… would do on days she just couldn't sit still. He was itchin' to try her out, and she could not begrudge him one of the simplest pleasures she had ever found. The jangle of her keys made him turn back to her. "Go ahead, take her out for a spin," tossing them to him.

It was his turn to smile, "Only one little problem…" she was confused, "My boots."

Genesis laughed openly, looking at his very bare feet in her dirty workshop. She actually couldn't stop laughing, causing Vash to follow her to the back of the room, finding a cot and a large freight elevator. She opened a cabinet and pulled out his boots, the socks hanging out of the tops. "Sorry about that. It's not often I find an outlaw in my sand. I do what I have to to protect myself and them."

Vash only sat on the cot as he pulled on his socks and boots. Standing again he found her just staring blankly into space, "Genesis," he barely whispered, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. She suddenly jumped violently; he saw the tears in her eyes.

Smiling through her pain she said, "Go, see what she can do. I've got to finish putting this one together anyway," he was about to say something, "Go. I'll be fine. You just startled me, that's all." She walked with him back to her bike, absently showing him the controls, the homing command. "Hey, even I get lost out here sometimes," she said as she walked away.

He could only watch as she disappeared around the back of the drone, _'Yeah, you just did.'_

Turning the key, he watched the hatch open as he revved the hoverbike for all its worth. The acceleration shot him out there like a bullet, the rush and excitement making him laugh out loud. After a few sharp turns and wiped out dunes, Vash finally checked the speedometer and laughed. "85 iles per hour?! How bout we kick it up some," he told the wind, daring it to catch him.

* * *

His excited yells and joyous laughter could be heard for iles; carried by the wind in it's own joy to hear him so happy. Genesis could only smile as she sat in the shade of her wreck. It felt good to know she could make him happy, make him forget all the others on that world… that did, could, and would hurt him. She pushed her own pain back as she realized he was coming, trying to wrap herself in his happiness.

She did openly laugh as he pulled up. The wind had more fun in his hair than hers. All she could do was hold her right arm up to him, watch the amusement spread across his face as he caught the reflection, "God, it looks like a bird nest, doesn't it?" still laughing, she could only nod as he joined in, trying to run his fingers through it.

Vash absently followed as she started walking, the hull of her 'home' to their left. It wasn't til then that he realized what time it was; that even tough the hull arched upwards only fifty-some feet, the shadow they were going though seemed to be an ile long. "How long was I out there?"

"Not as long as you think. You didn't wake up until about three," she smiled as he baulked, "I found you at 11:27, so it was only a three and a half hour nap, don't worry," she added as they started uphill, onto the ship itself. He was about to ask what they were doing when she suddenly sat and he realized why. The larger sun was halfway set, painting the horizon everything from a blazing red-orange to an eerie blood red that only intensified the smaller sun. Without realizing it, he sat beside Genesis and they shared the glory of the sunsset in silence.

It wasn't until the blue-black of the night sky was turning the remnants of the smaller's setting horizon into a spell-bindingly deep purple that she turned to find Vash watching her. "It's the same color as your eyes," he innocently observed. She blushed profusely as she moved to get up; he jumped up, helping her.

They started walking back down, neither realizing they were.., "So, do you mind me asking how you got this?" she said, bringing her right hand up, holding his left.

Vash was looking straight ahead, his eyes dropping as he answered, "No… my brother did it. Knives just sees humans differently than I - " she stopped him, placing her fingers across his lips.

"Its all right Vash, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she pulled away, starting down the ship.

"No," he suddenly held her hand again, "If he finds you…" he pulled her back, standing in front of her. "Knives believes that the humans should be killed because we're superior beings and they only survive by leeching off us. He doesn't understand why I keep helping them. But Rem would want me to…"

Genesis took his hand again, leading him back down, "Rem… one that found you…"

"Yeah, she was like a mother to us… me. She died when we crashed here," he answered.

They trudged on in silence, not stopping until they returned to her hoverbike. Reluctantly, she let go, turning the key and setting it at low as she walked it into the workshop. Trying to smile at the look on his face, she took his hand, "Come on, you'd probably like a bath before supper, right? I always feel like I need three after a nice ride like you had."

Vash gave her a little smile for her gesture, "It has been awhile since I had a bath."

"I noticed when I patched up your shoulder. It took a few extra minutes to clean the area," she tried to lighten the mood, "I hope you didn't mess it up with your joyride."

He suddenly grabbed his shoulder, faking a new pain, "Now that you mention it…"

Genesis started laughing, shaking her head, "Yeah right."

"No really, I think it's…" he tried not to laugh.

She just kept shaking her head as she got in the elevator, laughing as he rushed after her. Keeping up the act, he was mildly surprised as she stood in front of him, "Well, what are you waiting for Vash, a written invitation," he jumped as she reached for the bottom of his shirt, "You have to take it off so I can see if you did mess it up."

Dropping the act, he caught her hands, "No, no it's okay, I'm done now."

Genesis could only smile at his reaction, "My, my, I never thought you were so modest. The Vash the Stampede I know is something of a ladies man, he'd have no qualms about taking advantage of the situation."

"Yeah, well I'm not that man. Most of the rumors about me are completely wrong. I'm not like most people," he answered.

She smiled at hearing her own words again. Turning to him, she suddenly got lost in his eyes; all that pain, than cockiness overlying so many other emotions. She couldn't even see the happiness she heard so clearly in his laughter hours ago. She understood, realized why it was there, why he was holding on to it so tightly. He jumped slightly, seeing this in her eyes before she barely nodded. Vash closed the distance, pulling her close. The hug was so intense and so short; the lights came on and almost like a command, they were suddenly standing on opposite sides of the elevator.

As the door finally opened, he absently followed, realizing she stopped at the third door, the fourth being the one he woke up in. They both walked in, Vash just standing inside the doorway as she started the water in the tub and then started pulling things out of a nearby cabinet. Soap, towels, shampoo, a razor, and brush all neatly arranged across the countertop. "I'm not sure what you've got or what you want to do, so here's everything you'll need. Go ahead and use it even if you've got it, I need to go into town tomorrow anyway," she stood, telling him as she walked out.

He caught her hand as she tried to pass, "Thanks Genesis, I mean it."

She turned to him, he had a slight smile on, "You're welcome Vash. You're always welcome." She just stood there as his smile widened and he approached the sink, pulling off his shirt. His physical scars suddenly reminded her of her own and she rushed out, surprising him.

* * *

Keeping busy in the kitchen, Genesis checked on everything she'd already cooked, turned on the rice and sat at the table waiting. He came in some time later, towel draped around his neck, reattaching his arm, wearing just his pants. She mentally kicked herself for not putting it away before she'd gotten up to finish dinner. "Wow, this is pretty good… for a start anyway. Why are my eyes only sketched in?" Vash asked, turning the sketch pad to her.

She could only start putting the dishes on the table, not looking at him even as she finished, turning to dish the rice, "Come on Gen, why?"

Gen… no one had called her that since… "I… I can't decide… I don't know if I can get them right. You carry so many emotions in your eyes Vash. I'm not sure how to do them," she answered, turning to him with the last sentence.

She caught the surprise and, was it understanding… in his eyes as he closed it up, placing it in an empty chair as he sat in the one opposite her, his back to the door. They ate in silence, each dipping and picking from the serving dishes, neither wishing to ask the other what was running through their minds. As they finished, Genesis stood to clean up, "No, let me. It's the least I can do. Go on, take your bath, you look like you need it," he finally spoke up, trying to joke as he wiped at the grease smudge on her cheek.

The contact had more of an effect than either realized, suddenly they noticed just how close they were, how little he was wearing, how easily they could… "Gomen," she barely whispered as she slipped by, her shoulder brushing across his scarred, but finely muscled chest. Vash could only stand there in shock, wondering why as he started clearing the table. Once everything was stacked in the sink, he pulled out a chair, stopping when he found the sketch pad again.

Absently picking it up, he flipped through each page. Some girls with their dolls, a potted flower, some boys chasing each other, a black cat sleeping in a windowsill, and finally him. Vash stared at the page, at himself. He looked like he was about to smile, like he wanted to but couldn't. The sketched-in eyes caught his again and he understood what she said, he could see three or four emotions just now.

A new sound snapped him out of his scrutiny. It was barely discernable over the hum of the refrigerator, but he could tell it was coming from another room. He found himself following it, heading up the stairs and down the hall until he recognized it. He stopped in front of the room she'd put him in, realizing she had the bathroom door open and was humming some song he'd never heard. Getting lost in the song, he stood there, transfixed by the melody until she finally stepped out.

He was dumbfounded by the sight of her. The baggy jumpsuit was gone; she wore a simple pale blue cotton nightie that hugged every curve, hanging just barely below her, as he was now able to see, well defined rear. The straps were lost in the silver silky curtain her hair formed around her, loose it hung about waist length. She absently turned to him, causing an unfamiliar panic to rise in him, until he saw her. Vash almost sighed in relief, realizing her eyes were closed as she touched the controls, the bathroom door closing as she took four steps, crossing the hallway and entered that door.

* * *

He couldn't understand it. Normally, he would have been able to. Hell, he had in places a lot worse than this. It's not like he didn't want to, not like he hadn't tried, but he just couldn't. No matter what he did, he just could not sleep. He couldn't stay in bed, or even the room. Vash stepped out, surprising himself as he approached her door, "She's sleeping, I shouldn't wake her. I'm sure if I just looked around, I could find something to do. I really shouldn't." he stopped; realizing he'd opened her door.

The same pale blue glow that had encompassed his room followed along the floor, casting just enough light for him to see her clearly. Genesis was curled on her left, her back to the only chair, her hair fanned out across the pillow, taking blue highlights. The cover was clutched loosely in her left hand, pulled across her waist, a hint a skin peeking between it and that nightie.

Vash absently walked in; sitting in the chair as the door automatically closed. An unexplainable rage came to him as he turned to her now; the nightie was pooled under her, crossing just under her shoulder blades. The blanket stayed across her waist, but the anger came from her back, the jagged scars. Each started at her shoulders, hiding under her clothes, appearing again across her back and going on under the blanket. He couldn't tell what compelled him to move; wanting to know how much farther they went or his need to just cover them as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand going for the blanket.

"No, don't," she suddenly mumbled, making him freeze, "No… no, I'll be good… please don't. Don't hurt me please," she suddenly rolled to him, still asleep, the pain so clear on her face. "No don't… stop please… NO!"

"Genesis, it's okay! You're safe Gen. Gen, come on; wake up! Gen it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you Gen! Gen!" Vash almost yelled, trying to shake her awake.

She instantly snapped awake, a little dazed and very scared until she recognized him, turning away and crying. "Just leave me alone Vash. I'll be okay," she said through her tears, adding in a mumble, "It's been so long, why is it still…"

"I can't leave you like this Genesis. What's wrong? What happened so long ago?" he said, tentatively putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head into the pillow, "No Vash! I don't want to…" she jumped as he tried to turn her to him again. "Were they ever mean to you Vash? The ones that found you and your brother... did they ever hurt you?"

The realization hit him as he let go, gently rubbing her arm in reassurance. "Yeah, sometimes. They didn't like us; we were strange to them. Rem said it was because they didn't understand us, they were jealous of our technical skills." He paused, not sure if he should, "What did they do… this?" his hand hovered over her back.

"And worse…" she swallowed back the tears. "I was just a tool to them. If it wasn't fixed fast enough they… if… if I ever ran away… played with the other kids, they'd… force…"

She shook with the pain, the tears; he shook with astonishment, "You mean they… raped you."

Nodding, "Be happy you were boys… you had your Rem, Vash. For twelve years… I was…"

"What stopped it, how'd you get away?"

She tried to chuckle, "One of the drones. It wondered into town, killing whoever got in the way. It heard my screams… Evan trying to stop them… said I was registered… killed the four wh-who… I-I stopped it from shooting Evan," she got out as the tears started flowing.

"So that ghost town…" he started, she nodded, "You came out here." He could only stare.

Her sobbing got harder, snapping him back to the present. He stood and got into the bed, slipping up behind her, holding her close. "It's okay Gen, they can't hurt you anymore," he whispered in her ear as he tried to get her to relax.

She could only nod, feeling a few tears fall into her hair.


	2. a day off

Self-affliction Fades

Chapter 2: A Day Off

By ani

Author's Note: Well here's part two… the next day. I'm not sure how much an ile actually is so bear with me… please. The city names were just words I'd found on boxes and other things when I was writing; the others names were just pulled out of the blue. And if I ever get my pics printed, I'd work up a fanart to show ya'll what Genesis looks like and how 'Ericks' looks this time around. If you really wanna know, ask.

Oh, and Vash/Meryl lovers, go back now!

And again, this is a random fic that could quite literally go anywhere within the storyline. The Insurance Girls are nowhere to be seen, neither is Wolfwood, Knives, or any other known chara. I just wanted to give Vash a few days of peace and happiness, is that too much to ask? -

Disclaimer: I don't own Vash or Sand Planet (or whatever it's called) I'm just borrowing them. Almost everyone else I made up, so they really can't complain, now can they?

* * *

When her alarm went off, she woke to find herself on the other side of the bed, Vash's right arm under her neck, across her shoulders. Remembering what had happened, she half-rolled to find him on his back behind her still asleep. Content to lie still, Genesis just stayed there, stroking his arm, amazed it felt so good. Vash barely groaned, suddenly curling up behind her again, his left arm resting on his side, his hand on her hip. Smiling at his concern, she took his hand in hers, bringing it up around her chest. "Hmm, this is nice," he mumbled, half-asleep.

"I know. I wish we could just stay here," she answered, smiling as his whole body tensed.

She held tight to his hands as he tried to pull away. "It's okay Vash," she paused rolling to him, "I… I wanted to thank you… for being there-" she was stopped by his fingers.

The concern in his eyes almost brought tears to hers, "You don't need to, but you're welcome Gen," the tears started flowing as he said that, "What is it?"

She tried to smile at his concern, "It's not what you think. Evan, the only one who tried to protect me, he used to call me that. He was the only one I let call me Gen. I couldn't listen to anyone else say that; I'd get mad at them. But last night… even at dinner when you said it… it felt good, nice," he moved to wipe her tears, she caught his hand, looking in his eyes, "So don't worry about it. Call me Gen all you want. I'm sure Evan wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

Vash smiled, wiping her tears, "I'm honored, but no. It means too much to you. I couldn't Genesis."

She could only smile back at the honor, the reverence she felt in his words, saw in his eyes. All she could do was groan as her earlier words came back to her. "I'd love to stay here all day," she paused, her hand absently cupping his left cheek, "but I have to go to town today."

He blushed suddenly at her touch, trying to keep his tone relaxed, "You don't have to leave now, do you?" he failed miserably.

Genesis sat up; Vash's hands sliding down her arms, taking hers. She giggled as she turned to him, leaning over him and stopping barely an inch from his nose, her lips brushing the tip, "Yeah, it's my usual visit to Montego. I have to leave soon or, more than likely, I won't get everything done. Considering where we found you it wouldn't hurt if you came along." At that, she just stood, leaving him in shock as she opened her closet, pulling out some clothes. "So, are you gonna get ready, or just lay there and watch?"

He suddenly jumped out of the bed and ran out the door, her laughter following him into his room. Actually, it sounded like she couldn't stop laughing. It started to slow down as Vash finally shook the desires she had 'innocently' stoked in him. But just as he pulled his pants on, it started again. He instantly knew she'd catch him half-dressed, and he wondered if he should open the door, just to catch her off guard. Absently grabbing his shirt as he turned to the door, he was hesitant as he heard the laughter go down the hallway, stepping out to find Genesis gone, hearing some noise in the kitchen. Vash followed the sound, pulling his shirt over his head as he went down the three steps into the room.

He barely caught the pause she'd made, briefly lost in him just pulling his shirt on. She quickly shook it off, "Hope you don't mind donuts again. They're not fresh, but we don't have much time."

"No, I don't mind. Is it really gonna be that tight? Does it actually take that long?" he asked, going for the milk.

She smiled as she got the glasses, "How far is it from Washington? How far did you walk yesterday?" she paused at his look, holding the glasses as he poured, "Normally, it takes two days to get to me from any of the cities. Taking my bike takes six hours to where we have to go, the other two towns it takes eight."

"Mo womde-" Vash swallowed, "Sorry, no wonder you want to hurry."

He tried not to laugh as he turned to her. She was leaning against the counter, a donut hanging out of her mouth, punching commands away into her wrist band. She stopped, suddenly chugged her milk and walked out, chomping on the donut. Vash absently followed, her going into her room giving him the few minutes he needed to grab his boots and his money. He smiled as he came out, realizing she was still in her room, so he just got in the elevator and pulled on his boots. Genesis appeared again after the right foot, rummaging through a bag she had slung across her chest. Shaking away the indecent thought, Vash barely got his left boot on as the lights went out. He turned to her, about to ask about the town, why she was doing this when he stopped. Genesis was punching away at her wrist band again, the glow of the screen illuminating her face almost like she was glowing from within. "Wow," came out in a whisper.

She blushed instantly, not needing to look to know why he'd said that. Others had told her it was eerie; the light bleaching her skin, making her white hair even more freakish, almost insubstantial, her purple eyes even more obvious. Curious, she'd checked it herself in the bathroom. Reverence and awe were not what she'd expected to hear in anyone's voice. "What?"

"You're just… you look like an angel," he whispered, still caught up in the image.

Blushing even deeper, she slowly approached and got on tiptoe, kissing his cheek, "Arigato."

The door opened and she stepped out, heading for the back of the workshop as his hand floated to his cheek, his fingers brushing the very spot her lips pressed. SLAM! He jumped, that hand suddenly going for the gun he didn't have. He shook the anxiety as he followed after her, realizing it was still just the two of them; she'd just closed something a little too harshly.

He stopped, the cabinet his boots were in right before him. "No. Vash the Stampede is staying here. I know you don't need that silver one. It stays here," she said from behind him.

Genesis was mildly surprised as he still approached it… not really, she knew he would. He found it just as she left it, unlocked. She just stood there and watched as he dug around in it, not even realizing she had put the gun in another drawer. "I didn't want to take him anyway." Vash responded as he approached, "I just wanted these," she watched as yellow lenses came between her and those soft bluish green eyes she'd love to heal. It only made her chuckle as his hands came down. "What?"

"Why yellow?!" she was more confused than anything.

A pang of guilt struck her heart at the serious look on his face. She was waiting for some hurtful tale, some painful memory to resurface only to find him giving her a dopey grin, "Why not?"

His smile became genuine at the peals of melodious laughter that rolled off her in waves. "You're so simple sometimes. It's refreshing."

"Thank you… I think," he said, heading for the bike.

She couldn't get the smile off her face, even as he crawled on expecting her to get on behind him. Vash watched as she slowly approached, sitting up as her right hand came up, cradling his cheek and turning him to her. He jumped as her left hand followed, his face cradled in her hands, her body so close to his. She leaned over, closer and closer until her lips brushed the tip of his nose again. Absently licking his lips, he straightened up, his lips now brushing hers. Her hands slid into his hair, trying to slick it back as she whispered throatily, "That's better," she smiled at the disappointment trying to get through the shock in his eyes. "You don't honestly think I'd let you driv-"

He had summoned up his courage. She wasn't going to get away with it twice. The kiss was brief, intense and awkward. In acting on emotions both had been fighting since he'd woken up; Vash had accepted, awoke a feeling neither had truly felt before… even thought they could. She stepped back in wonder as he suddenly wished he hadn't, what with the ride waiting them. Catching the dejection cross his face as he moved to get off, Genesis tried to smile at him, determined not to let the awkwardness of the moment ruin his… their day out. Climbing on before he could get one leg over, she turned the ignition and said, "Hold on, I'm really gonna open her up," and shot out the door, just barely making it under, both needing to bend low.

His arms absently came around her waist, holding on for dear life as he caught sight of the speedometer, "210 iles per hour!!" Vash all but screamed in her ear.

He felt her laugh more than he heard it, "We aren't even up to speed yet. If I really want to push it, we could be going over three."

His grip loosened briefly as it sunk in, instantly tightening as two of her drones caught up with them. "That's okay, you really don't have to. Why them?"

She smiled at him over the wind, "You honestly don't think I'd go into any city unprepared." It only got wider at his slight blush.

He decided to stop asking questions and just enjoy the ride. The wind in his face… he secretly hoped her styling would prevent the nest he got back with yesterday. And with Genesis driving, he didn't have to worry about watching the controls, making sure he did it right.

…the feel of her in his arms… her back pressed against him, like last night.. this morning. If she would only lean back a little more… or maybe he should cover her better… he could tighten his hold… move his arms higher… Vash forced his mind off that subject, loosening his hold and turning to the scenery. The suns had just cleared the horizon, the sky fading from deep blue into the clear cerulean he was so used to. Absently laying his head against her shoulder, he was suddenly glad she had at least tied her hair back in a low ponytail, keeping it out of his face.

* * *

A sudden stop jerked him awake, almost shaking him off. "Gomen, forgot you'd fallen asleep," Genesis said guiltily, one of her arms suddenly holding both of his, trying to hold him up.

He slowly sat up, smiling slightly at feeling her arms slide across his, her hands still holding both of his. Seeing the city only a few iles away, he asked, "So why'd we stop?"

She half-turned, both hands holding his left arm, "Thought you might have changed your mind," her eyes fell to his arm, "You're welcome to go back if you want to… you don't have to come along Vash… figured since you fell asleep you might want to…"

She jumped as his left arm stretched out, turning the ignition, "Vash the Stampede is back there, still sound asleep. I'm just Ericks," he said, the truth so apparent in his eyes.

Genesis could only smile, knowing he trusted her to not only keep his identity a secret, but to let her in, to drop some of his guards. "Okay then, lets go Ericks," she said about to turn back as he suddenly kissed her cheek.

"Arigato," he replied, showing how much it meant to him.

One of the drones suddenly veered off to the left as they got onto the main road, he watched it go, realizing it was set to guard the city. "Other one's a bodyguard," he mumbled, surprised she tensed slightly at that.

Buildings coming up on each side made him slightly nervous as she slowed to almost nothing. Children came running from everywhere, her beautiful laughter eased his nerves as they stopped in front of a store, a circle forming around them and the drone. "What? It's not like I've never come with company before," Genesis called out, smiling at those brave enough to approach. He absently got off, followed by Genesis, "Guys, this is Ericks. He's been staying with me for a while."

All twelve voices suddenly started asking everything from 'Where do you come from?' to 'How long have you known her?' to 'Are you like her?' to 'Will you play with us too?' He could only laugh, smiling, "If we have time, sure. But I promised Genesis I'd help her first, okay?"

A couple of "yeahs" could be heard as they all went off, playing their own games. Her smile, when he turned to her, made his grow bigger. Together, they walked into the general store, finding an elderly couple behind the counter. A black cat with white left feet walked across the shelf the woman had just put a box on as she turned to the door at the sound. She smiled, grabbing the old man's arm, jarring him away from his cards… or awake, Ericks couldn't tell.

"Huh?? You crazy old broad, how many times do I have to tell ya! Don't interrupt m'cards!" his scratchy voice came out as he started rubbing his bald head.

She waited until he turned to her, looked him in the face, "Stop your bellyaching ya' old fart, she's here!"

Genesis could only laugh as she approached the counter, sitting on the only stool, across from the old man, smiling as he pulled a pair of myopic eyeglasses from his pocket, sliding them up and down his nose. She leaned over his cards, speaking loud and clear, "Are you ever gonna wear those things all the time like you're supposed to, ya old bastard?"

Ericks jumped at her words.

"What are you complaining for you lucky bitch? You're twice as old as I am and you don't even look like you're twenty yet."

His words surprised him even more.

The old woman slowly turned back to the box, pulling it off the shelf, "Would you two stop your games? Your young man's jaw just hit the floor."

The two suddenly started laughing as Genesis turned to him, showing she had been holding both of the old man's hands the whole time. "It's nothing to worry about. I've know these two for years Ericks, they're the only ones that know the truth about me here," she stopped, turning back to the old man, "At least the only ones I've told. Orson, you old fart, have you been blabbin' your mouth again?"

"Talk about stupid! You honestly think I'd be dumb enough to risk your wrath," he yelled through a toothless grin, "If anyone did it was Kiley, that damn broad never could keep her mouth shut."

Ericks stepped closer; about to stand up for her, his jaw hitting the floor again as Kiley smacked Orson upside the head with the box. Genesis let go as Orson slid to the floor, absently taking the box. Pulling pages out, she started sorting, sighing at the fourth piece. "That damn short again. Has the board come yet?"

"No. The sandstorm delayed it for a week," Kiley answered, beckoning Ericks closer, "Don't worry about him dear. I've been doing that for almost seventy years. He just curls up down there and sleeps."

Ericks leaned across the counter, somewhat shocked to find it true. Orson was curled up with a pillow and blanket, snoring soundly. Genesis pushing at his arm made him stand up, glancing at the papers she was sorting. Each one only had a name and whatever was broken. There appeared to be only seven, counting the one she picked up again. She simply stared at it, like even just the paper could fix whatever was broken. A huge sigh escaped her as she snapped out of it, stacking the papers in some unknown order. "It better get here soon. I don't think these patch jobs are going to hold up much longer," she stood heading out the door. Ericks rushed after, "The plant's been shorting in and out for weeks now. And as you heard, the new circuit board is taking forever to get here. It's this way," before he could even ask, she turned to the left, the drone following them down the street, "Maybe you could help."

* * *

The morning flew by pretty fast: all either of them could do was re-patch the circuit board, some of the farm equipment needed help, and they split the hospital equipment repairs. "So now that we're done… could I take you to lunch?" Ericks asked nervously, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Genesis smiled at him begrudgingly, "Gomen, but I already have a lunch date," she answered as the children suddenly reappeared, running down the street for them. Five adults came out of the nearby buildings, trying to catch the children for lunch. She giggled at their actions; dodging, ducking, and outrunning until she spoke up, "I guess we get to go home early today Ericks."

The children all stopped, quietly following the adults back inside. Ericks could only smile at her actions as he followed her into one of the houses. Four of the children still played and joked around inside, waiting for the food. "So where's my little man?" Genesis's words cut him to the quick.

She fell to her knees as the kids were ushered into the other room, a two year old boy rushing into her arms. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest as he watched her smile grow, cuddling him close as he kept giggling. "I take it you've been a good boy Ian," Genesis smiled as he laughed at her words.

"He's been an absolute angel, just like his mother," a man's voice said from behind them.

Ericks turned to find the doctor, a tall dark-haired man in the doorway smiling at them. He suddenly wished he hadn't left his gun behind… or that the doctor wasn't blocking the only way out. '…like his mother'… it felt like his heart was being crushed, almost like loosing Rem… but different somehow.

"So how is she Michael?" Genesis asked, snapping Ericks out of his torment.

Dr. Michael crossed the room, smiling as Ian started reaching for him, taking his son out of her arms. "Gabi should be out by the end of the week. Thanks to your scans, we were finally able to figure it out for certain. We'll always be grateful."

Ericks suddenly found he could breathe again, making Genesis jump at his inhale. She could only smile at him and Michael walked out with Ian. "Yeah… you caught me," Ericks admitted.

"Come on, before the kids eat it all," was her only reply as she pulled him into the dining room.

He couldn't remember ever being that happy. Everyone was constantly talking, filling Genesis in on everything that had happened over, what he understood, was the three weeks since her last visit. The laughter, the surprise, and the congratulations were so contagious Ericks couldn't help being pulled in. By the time they were done and the kids disappeared outside, he was part of the group, laughing and pitching in wherever he could.

The pang in his heart returned again as he watched Michael walk out, Genesis right behind. "She's been a major help to him. Finding out your wife is sick not long after she has your son is hard enough, but not being able to pinpoint exactly what it is had to be unbearable. If it weren't for Genesis and her drones he never would have found out what it was, that he could save her." Maryanne, the lady of the house, said catching him watching.

He couldn't leave in the middle of the conversation as the elderly woman, Sarah, spoke up next, "She saved my daughter and my grandson. If she hadn't been fixing the field equipment, no one would have known Gabi had gone into labor out there, that Ian was in distress."

"Sounds like she's been a major help to everyone here," he said, still watching the empty doorway.

Sarah smiled, walking him to it, "She's been our savior for longer than anyone remembers. I think she could be yours too," he jumped at her words as she led him through the house, starting up the stairs.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked, absently rubbing his neck.

Sarah's smile softened at his embarrassment, "Only to those that have been there, honey. She's been alone for years, rejecting everyone that got up the nerve to ask. But she longs for it, you can tell." She stopped them just outside a half open door.

He couldn't help it; the smile crept across his face as he slowly approached. She was humming again, the same song he now recognized, an ancient lullaby. It pulled him even closer; he slipped in, standing just inside the doorway. His heart swelled to almost breaking at what he saw. The rocking chair was half turned to the window; he could only see the back of her head. Ian was lying in her arms, across her lap covered in a light blanket, sound asleep. Ericks could only stand there, watching; the joy and beauty of the moment overshadowed by an unexplainable longing… the sympathy he felt for her… the pain so clear in her eyes when she finally stood.

Genesis jumped at finding him behind her, not the least bit concerned with her own pain… more amazed at the yearning, the regrettable happiness in his eyes, he felt for her and himself. She could only smile as she put Ian to bed, feeling his arm across her shoulders as he joined her, the two of them just standing there watching him sleep. She almost turned to him, about to say something when she sighed, turning away from him as her alarm went off. Turning to her arm band, she absently walked out, biting back the tears and the words as she left them. She missed seeing Ericks lean over him, giving Ian a quick kiss on the forehead, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

He caught up with her outside, just in time to hear the children groaning at her. "I know, I know, but maybe Ericks will stay and play with you," she turned to him, smiling at the confusion in his eyes. "Part of the geoplant is broke down. It doesn't look like it's bad, but it will take a while. You don't need to come along, you could stay if you like."

They both gave into the laughter as all the children started pleading, tugging, and begging at him. "If you really don't need me… I guess I don't have a choice," he replied, the children yelling and cheering as he finished.

Genesis laughed as the cheering died down, "It's not for long though… we've still got to fix the computer at the satellite. This will probably take an hour or two," she started walking back to the store.

Ericks tried to shake the kids, rushing after her. He just managed to catch her hand as she got on her bike, reaching for the keys. She turned to him… the look in each other's eyes saying more than words could convey. She forced herself to smile, "Go on; have some fun. We can talk about this later."

He let go, realizing she meant it… here and now just wasn't right. "Take the drone with you," he said as the other kids appeared, jumping for joy and tackling him.

"Are you sure?" she forced out between chuckles.

He pulled one little boy off his head, "Yeah, the other one's still on the outskirts, right? Go ahead."

* * *

Something compelled her to get off her hoverbike as she got back almost two hours later. Genesis just walked it down the streets, Maryanne rushing to meet her. "So they aren't with you either. Have you seen Owen and Laela? It's their naptime and we can't find them."

"Let me park my bike and I'll come help," Genesis replied, heading down the side street to the general store.

She was surprised to find Kiley standing at the end, bringing a finger to her lips before she could even ask. Rounding the corner, she understood why. Ericks was slumped against the wall, his hair hanging in his face, those odd sunglasses he never removed barely on his nose. Laela was asleep in his lap, curling into his chest, her right hand loosely holding onto his shirt. Owen had sat beside him, slumped against Ericks, his head lolling onto Ericks's arm, pinning it between him and the wall. A black cat with brown ears was sleeping in Owen's lap. Genesis could only smile at them as she crouched in front of them, absently pulling her sketchbook from her bag; quickly and accurately capturing the scene, writing each one's name under their drawing. She stepped back to double check her work when Maryanne came around the corner, getting hushed by Kiley. "It's too adorable. I couldn't stand to wake any of them," Kiley said as she showed Maryanne.

"I see what you mean," Maryanne replied, watching the look on Genesis's face.

"Could you please let him sleep? If he wakes up, remind him I've got to fix the satellite's computer," Genesis asked as she put her pad away, heading down the street.

Both women could only smile as they watched her walk away.

* * *

Ericks was waiting for her as she stepped out of the building barely twenty minutes later. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She smiled at the barely concealed hurt in his voice, "The same reason I offered the chance to go back… why I'm still surprised you actually came. You looked so peaceful, so happy there I just couldn't take it away."

Something close to shock flashed across his face as he took her arm escorting her back to the store. Genesis wanted to pick up anything to change his mood… bring back that happiness. But, as she turned to him, she saw something else cross Ericks's face… the only word she could think of was comfort. For one fleeting moment she wondered why, but something about this… this man clasping her hand against his arm… the townsfolk smiling happily for them… blindly accepting, not even noticing… it was comfortable.

Overhearing the crowd outside the saloon as they passed on the other side of the street made him pause. "Did you hear? Vash the Stampede was in Washington just a couple of days ago."

"I heard he was going to Yakima."

"That's not what I heard, he was heading here and they say he was looking for someone. If I was you, I'd leave as soon as possible."

Genesis tugged at his arm, trying to get him to move on, "Ericks, come on. Kiley and Orson are waiting for us."

He let her lead him on, suddenly stopping halfway across the street. She turned to him, realizing why by the pain, the hardness in his eyes. "You know the way. I'll pick you up when I pass," she whispered, going on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before letting go of his arm. He forced a weak smile before he turned away, heading down the street.

Genesis stood there watching until he was almost out of earshot. "So what's happened to him Genesis?" someone said from behind her.

She barely caught his pause as she replied, "Vash the Stampede ruined his life. It's still too fresh, too painful for him."

He barely turned to her as he started again.

* * *

She was starting to get worried. She gave the same excuse to Kiley and Orson as she loaded up her supplies. She had to admit she wasn't at all surprised she didn't pass him on the way back. She also had to admit she was terrified he'd walk the entire way. Two days in a daze wouldn't be good, so she commanded any drone that found him to approach, offer a lift or pick him up if he resisted. Her alarm bleeped once while she was taking her bath; that meant he'd been picked up. She made sure the food she'd left for him was still warm, set everything out in case he'd want a bath, and reluctantly went to bed.

Genesis was suddenly wide awake, something just felt off. Before she knew it, she'd wrapped her blanket around her shoulders as she crossed the hall, his door sliding open. "Okay… his bag's still here."

She didn't even go down the stairs, "Dirty dishes in the sink."

The bathroom door slid open, but she didn't look. He wasn't in there. "The elevator?"

Genesis almost tripped over herself trying to get there, absently pushing the button, "Why Vash… why?" she thought out loud as she waited, the car landing with a thud.

The cool breeze coming in as the doors slid open, the ice cold floor as she stepped out gave her some idea where he was. Sure enough, the hatch was wide open. Genesis rushed out, not being able to see him. He was at the bottom of the gentle slope that lead right to her door, about forty paces out. She slid to a stop about three behind him; he was standing there in the same daze, wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers covered with little red hearts. Any other time she would have laughed, but he hadn't reacted at all, not even a twitch.

Her hand floated up, not quite touching his back, "Vash," she mumbled, still getting no reply. The sheer coldness of his skin as her fingers brushed a jagged scar that wrapped around his right side scared her even more. "How long have you been out here Vash?"

She hoped for an answer as she took her blanket off her shoulders, stretching to wrap it around his. He tried to pull away as she let her hands slide down his back in an attempt to straighten the blanket. Encouraged by a final show of acknowledgement, Genesis stepped around, standing in front of him. He just stood there, blindly staring over her head, a dead expression across his face. Her hands slowly floated up to his cheeks, the tips of her fingers lightly grazing his jaw line. Genesis cupped his face in her hands, trying to turn him to her, "Vash, we need to go in now, it's too cold out here. Come on Vash, let's go to bed."

As he slowly lowered his head, she caught a muscle twitch in his left shoulder and briefly wished she had unloaded his machine gun before she'd returned his arm. She forced a smile, "Come on Vash, let's go in. We'll have some donuts."

"I should leave. You're not safe with me here," he mumbled, turning his head.

"What do you mean? Vash nothing's happened. And I can't let you leave like this," Genesis tried to lighten the mood, pulling back and eyeing him.

Vash pulled away, started walking past her, "It's just that… my time here has been amazing, incredible. I forgot about everything out there," he swung his arm at the horizon, "it was just us. I even forgot in town a few times. I was just Ericks, a close friend of yours. The townsfolk looked at me like any other person… like I was no different than them. We walked down that street like any other couple…"

"But you were forced to remember. That's not you, not who you really are. We can blend in easily enough, we can help them in any way we know how, but we can't be them. They could never understand us, not completely… not even those who want to try." She turned back to the hatch, "Believe me Vash, even if you could loose the Humanoid Typhoon, you couldn't stay with them for long. It's too hard."

He jumped, remembering she had her own pain, her own demons. "I'd give anything to have your life."

"No you wouldn't. You've got the same problem I've got Vash," he turned to her at those words.

Knives's voice suddenly cut through his head, "You care too much," he said what Knives always said.

Genesis nodded, "You've lead the right life, always on the move, never getting close to anyone, never staying long enough. You heard them. You have no idea what it's like to watch your friends grow old and die. I've been dreading the days I loose Kiley and Orson for over fifty years," she paused, not aware he'd stepped up behind her. "Loosing them's bad… but watching them grow is even harder. I did the same thing with Sarah that I did with Ian. To sit back and watch them grow up, fall in love… start their own families, knowing you can't…"

He put his left hand on her shoulder, surprised at her slight jump. "At least you've had friends… family that cares, makes you care about yourself. I saw it all over, everyone telling me how important you are, how you're so special to them. It's the whole reason you care, because they care about you. Only one person ever cared like that about me… and she died when we crashed here. Others try to… but I won't let them… I can't let them… they'll only get hurt like she did."

"It's why I can't Gen, why I have to…" he let it hang, his right hand resting on her shoulder, finally feeling the shivers, the coldness. Not even realizing it, he turned her to him, pulling her into the blanket, his arms.

They stayed that way for almost an hour, savoring the heat, the closeness. A slight breeze brought back the chill, the pain. Genesis turned within his arms and started walking away, leaving him behind. He suddenly took her hand, stopping her long enough to put his arm around her, draping the blanket over them both. Vash was hurt as he felt her almost pull away at his touch, withdraw into herself. It wasn't til they got back inside, entered the elevator as the hatched closed that he realized why, "I'm sorry Genesis. I didn't mean to…"

She stood there, her back to him, facing the door for the lower levels as three floors passed. "Over 120 years and still…" she barely whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. A scar he'd never noticed across the back of her right shoulder, her words reminded him of her deepest pain, "You're just lucky most of your scars are physical." Her words struck deep.

Barely realized what he was doing, Vash stepped closer, pulling the blanket off his shoulders and draped it over hers, "I never thought there are pains deeper than mine," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Genesis was trying so hard to be comforted, she knew that's what it was… but she couldn't. It brought back the pain, the memories… his hold kept feeling like theirs. She couldn't tell them apart. She choked out, "Gomen," as the doors opened and she pulled away. Vash could only stand there in shock, watching her retreat into her room.

"What just happened?" he mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the elevator. He had to admit it was a little awkward when he'd first touched her. Their combined heat and the feel of her body against him again did strange things to his own, brought up urges he'd never felt toward another before. Without even realizing it, he found himself standing in front of her door, reaching for the control. Stopping just before touching it, Vash realized why. "For some reason it felt like… I should apologize."

Overcome with a feeling of dread, he couldn't bring himself to open it. "But she's in pain. She needs me," he tried to convince himself. Knowing how she'd felt and his reactions to holding her was a struggle in his mind, his heart. He wanted to help her through her pain… but he couldn't face his own, he didn't want to replace it with another that would cut deeper, sharper than either had experienced.

Or would it?

The door slid open without a sound, revealing she was asleep; her back to the chair again. The blanket was down around her feet. That same blue nightie was gathered just under her shoulder blades, showing off her scars again. Vash sat on the edge of the bed just watching, marveling that she could sleep so easily with so much pain. Absently reaching for her nightie, he froze as she moaned in her sleep, turning onto her back. He pulled his hand away; waiting to see if she'd woke when his face suddenly flushed. In simply rolling over, Genesis had made her nightie move slightly higher. It now ran loosely bunched, just covering her breasts, the gentle curves showing below the edge. Feeling his blood rush to other parts of his body, Vash reached out for the nightie, his fingers lightly brushing over her stomach.

Genesis giggled slightly in her sleep, making him pause briefly. She snuggled closer, bringing Vash's hand into full contact with her stomach. He started moving his hand gently upward, caressing her. She smiled, sighing, making his hand move higher. Vash froze as the back of his thumb touched her left breast. He waited, holding his breath, for the slightest sign of anything. Genesis just lay there, breathing deeply as he finally moved again, his thumb brushing gently beneath her breast before rubbing over her heart. She suddenly shifted to her right, Vash's hand moving up to cup her breast. Before Vash realized what he was doing, his thumb slowly started rubbing back and forth, making her skin pebble. Her low moan just increased his need, his left hand reaching for her nightie. "V-Vash…" he suddenly froze.

She was woken up by his actions, ready and willing to go farther if it wasn't for his reaction to her stammer his name. He was almost like she'd found him outside, totally still and lifeless… except his eyes weren't dead. They held onto so many emotions, the two that touched her soul were shock and desire. Shock that he'd done that, gone so far, gotten so intimate with her still asleep. Desire; not only the desire to keep going, take the next step, but also just to experience something so unbelievably simple yet so inexplicably complex with her. Genesis felt her own desire build, a burning need to show him everything, to give him that love, that peace. Before she could even say it, Vash was standing, heading for the door.

"Vash wait," she pleaded, instantly sitting up, her nightie falling around her as she rolled onto her knees, reaching for him. He spun so fast it surprised her, the kiss astonishing her. It held all the desire, regret, longing, and hope she'd ever experienced, wanted out of anyone. As her shock wore off, his hands came up cupping her face as he felt the love and desire she poured into their kiss, into him. Genesis's hands slid up his arms, curling around his neck, as his slid into her silver tresses, holding her to their kiss. Vash crawled on the bed on his knees, his hands sliding out of her hair, one crossing the back of her shoulders as he slowly lowered her to the bed, his other hand supporting them.

Touching her pillow again, she broke the kiss long enough to breath, seeing the mirth in his eyes. It flickered briefly as she released him, her hands sliding down his chest, her fingers slipping into a jagged scar, feeling him flinch slightly. Genesis pulled back, seeing the pain in his eyes, "It's okay Vash…"

He stopped her, "This is just… I usually don't let others see them, especially girls. I… I just realized this is the third time you've… and I'm…"

She let her hand run the full length of the scar, her left hand resting over the metal grid connected to his ribs, "We both have our scars to bear… physical and emotional," she paused, smiling slightly as his left hand covered the one on her right shoulder. "I don't care Vash. To tell the truth, I wouldn't have been so open, told you so much if I hadn't seen them, hadn't known you'd been through your own pain. I… I care about you because you care about others. I…" tears rolling down his cheeks, falling onto her face stopped her. Vash's right hand wiping at her cheeks, her eyes made her realize she was crying as well. Genesis smiled at him, turning to kiss his hand, wiping his tears away as she caught the fear, the doubt in his eyes. "Vash, if you don't-" his fingers stopped her.

She could only smile at his slight nod as he leaned closer, wiping all thought from her mind with a single kiss.

* * *

She snuggled close to his right side, resting her head on his shoulder, giggling slightly.

"What is it Genesis?"

"Nothing Vash really. I just never thought I'd spend a night like this with the Humanoid Typhoon is all," she said, raising her head to kiss his chest as his arms came around her, moving the blanket to her waist.

Vash smiled back, content, "It's been too long since I've felt so…" She smiled as her hand disappeared under the blanket, "I guess I don't have so long to wait for the next time." He answered.

* * *

Genesis woke again, lying still. She knew he was still with her, but she didn't want to catch him again. Trying to console him the first time only lead to another… The second time he shook it off so fast, she was wondering if it was just the nightmare he claimed. She just stayed still the last time, letting Vash cry it out. Genesis knew why he felt such pain, why he still carried it… but she also knew it had to be let out, he had to have a chance to feel it again. Or he'd never feel anything at all.

She rolled onto her back, feigning sleep to check on him. She could only smile at him: he was out cold, smiling in his sleep. The rumble returned; reminding her why she was making sure he was asleep. Genesis was starving, a quick glance at her nightstand, her armband sitting there told her why. She gave up counting a long time ago, but apparently they'd been in bed for almost a day and a half. No wonder she was hungry.

Chuckling to herself at thinking of Vash's reaction, Genesis pulled her robe out of her closet. As she opened the door, she heard the blanket moving behind her. Vash was sitting up as she turned to him. He had a confused, slightly hurt look on his face and she could only smile reassuringly, "Come on, I'm hungry." His stomach rumbled in response, making him blush. Genesis could only laugh as she approached the end of the bed, grabbing his foot and giving it a shake, "I'll bring you some too."

* * *

Genesis woke again, curled on her right, facing her nightstand. Her armband said it was about two hours to sunsrise… three days after their trip to Montego. She chuckled slightly, feeling him move behind her. Rolling over, she found him propped up on his elbow, his left arm crossing her waist. Vash had such a dreamy, blissful look on his face; she could only smile knowing she'd given it to him. She started laughing again, just imagining what he'd do. "Come on, what is it?" he asked.

"It's just," she tried to get herself to stop, "I was wondering what you'd do if you knew how long we've been here… doing this," Genesis could only smile; his hand pulled her closer as Vash gave her a quick kiss.

"So how long?" he got out as he started nuzzling her neck.

"Three days."

He instantly stopped, just hung there over her. She pushed him back, catching the shock and surprise on his face. Vash turned to her, "Really… I thought it had been longer."

Genesis could only stare, "You thought… you are just too much, you know that?"

The laughter was contagious as he sat up, pulling her along. "We really should get up though."

Vash's hand creeping around her waist confused her a bit, "And what are you suggesting here?"

He laughed as he swung her into his arms, "Bath time Genesis."

"But Vaaash, I don't wanna," she tried to pout through her laughter.

He was so serious as he looked at her, "No buts young lady. You're filthy and you need it."

Genesis stuck her lower lip out in protest, "Oh alright, but only if you take one with me."

He kissed that pouty lip as he opened the door, "I was planning to the whole time."

She would have laughed, but his kiss stopped her.

* * *

She pulled to a stop at one end of a valley, Yakima barely visible on the other. They got off without a word and stood there, facing each other. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. I really didn't have anything else to do," she couldn't look at him.

She turned to her bike, unhooking his bag when he stepped behind her, taking her hands in his, "Look at me Gen."

She jumped, turning to him, surprised he'd said it. The forced smile face made her realize he'd done it on purpose.

The pain in his eyes spoke differently. "Genesis, I wish I-" she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Don't. Believe me Vash when I say I understand. You've got your reasons for your life, just like I've got mine for staying out there. I want to thank you for everything Vash," she paused, going on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss, "Know you're always welcome Vash the Stampede. You're welcome anytime."

He tried to smile, tears rolling down both their faces. "You're welcome Genesis. I want to thank you for being there… for ignoring the outlaw… for being with me," he answered, pulling her into one last kiss.

Smiling at him, she wiped her eyes as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. He picked up his bag, turning back to her as she held it out. He took it in his right hand, opening it to find Ericks, Laela, Owen, and a cat napping together. He smiled affectionately, but tried to hand it back, "No, I couldn't."

She only pushed his hand back, "No, I want you to have it. Something to remember us by." He could only smile. "Don't even say it. I know I'll be seeing you again Vash the Stampede, so don't you dare say good-bye," her tears started rolling freely.

He felt the same way she did, "Okay. 'Til next time then, my lady," he replied, bowing deeply. She laughed openly at his antics, so with that, he turned and walked away, her beautiful laughter ringing through the valley. He smiled through his tears as he took one last look at the picture, remembering how much fun he had with those two. Absently closing it, the back of it caught his eye. She had written a simple wish on it.

_I hope they have your eyes._

He turned to find her gone.


	3. crossing paths

Self-affliction Fades

Epilogue: Crossing Paths

By ani

Author's Note: the usual… don't own Trigun, just Genesis and anything else I added.

**READ ME FIRST!! **

Okay, I know it's probably not correct, but I was working the ages off a 9 month pregnancy and the math I did to figure out the brothers aging that first year. Sure, some would say this is a stretch… but I just can't see the whole Vash/Meryl thing as mutual. I'm sorry but I think half the reason he won't get close is the simple fact he's watched so may age and die around him that he couldn't bring himself to get even closer knowing they'll die and he won't change. Just think about it, if watching those that he knows die effects him that badly, just imagine how much harder it would hit him if he'd gotten that close, that intimate with anyone of them.

* * *

They'd just gotten into Yakima at dusk. Vash had hoped to lose the Insurance Girls by getting on the bus, but at the last second they climbed on announcing to everyone who he was. "I hate it when they do that," he mumbled to himself as he slipped out of the hotel, in another attempt to shake them. "It's been almost a year, I wonder…"

"Come on, hurry up! They're leaving soon!"

"They wouldn't go without saying good-bye," Vash overhead two boys as he got onto the main street.

A whole crowd of children and some adults were outside the general store waving, yelling byes, and begging them to stay longer. The adults were pulling children down off something… a giant metal shell. "No. It couldn't be…"

He started approaching, not even realizing what he was doing until, "Evan, come on!"

He stopped. _Evan…_

"Wait for me Rem!"

Vash fell to his knees almost a block away from the crowd, just then a little girl, no older than five, broke through a group of adults about ten feet from him. Before he could get a good look, a little boy, probably the same age came barging out, knocking them both to the ground. He couldn't help but smile as they got up, glaring at each other. "Evan, it's not nice to run into people," the girl said, brushing silver-white hair out of her face, revealing bluish green eyes.

The boy put his fist to his hips, glaring at her with deep purple eyes, "It's not my fault, Rem. You should have told me you stopped," he said, running his little hands through his dirty blonde hair until it all stood straight up. They both stopped as they saw him, all three staring in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop running off when it's time to go?" a very familiar voice said as the adults left. Genesis stood there, silver hair in a frazzled plait down her back, approaching the kids with a look of disgust. "Look, today took longer than I thought, I was hoping-"

"But Mom!" they chorused out together, suddenly tugging at each arm.

"No 'But Mom's', I mean it, let's go," she added. But neither would budge, swinging their free hands at him. Genesis absently looked that way, "Oh, hi Vash! Long time, no see." She tried to turn back to them, "I mean it, one more and… Vash."

"Mister Vash, what are you doing in the middle of the street?" Millie suddenly called out from a side street, about to approach him when Meryl stopped her.

Genesis could only smile at them all. "Oh come on Vash, I already told you once," she said.

"I hope they have your eyes," he repeated what she'd written.

With that, they both turned to the kids, "I hope you don't mind about their names, but it was all I could think of."

He shook his head, "No, no, it's perfect."

Genesis turned back to her children, "Well… he's finally here and you won't even say hi." They suddenly turned to each other, then Vash who smiled openly, then Genesis who nodded. He was instantly knocked to the ground, the both of them posing a million questions a minute. He heard her melodious laughter somewhere outside the pile and pulled one, Evan, off of his head, holding him to his chest as he got an arm around Rem, holding her at his waist. Vash suddenly stood, surprising Genesis with a quick yet meaningful kiss.

"So it's time to head home, huh?" he asked, carrying them back to her hoverbike. He was mildly surprised there were two drones waiting for them; one heavily loaded with supplies, the other had two bench-like hatches out of each side. He put each one in their seat as Genesis got on her bike, listening to the kids beg and plead.

"It's all up to him. Care to come stay with us for a while Vash?" Genesis turned to him, smiling like she was inviting him to something more.

They all laughed openly as he instantly got on behind her. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh no you don't!" Meryl finally spoke up, stomping up to them, "Do you have any idea who he is? He's-"

Genesis cut in, "I know exactly who he is. He's my dearest and truest friend and their father. As you just saw, they never even met before. Don't they deserve time together?" she smiled over her shoulder at him, "You're welcome to come too, if you want to. There's no room for you to come with us though, but it's a two day trip for you straight southwest." Genesis turned the ignition, the drones heading down the street, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to get those two fed and bathed by nine and if I don't go now, they'll stay up all night. Good-bye."

As they shot down the street, Vash called out, "See you later Insurance Girls."

* * *

AN: I'm not sure… I might do something between Genesis and Knives sometime… all depends on what kind of responses I get. ;D


	4. Just an Author Note

Author's Note: now that the manga's come to an (open)ending, the Genesis+Knives idea's come back and i was wondering if anyone would like to read it?

i don't know why everyone was assuming it was Genesis**x**Knives. we all know how Knives views humans so i doubt he'd be so eager for that... and it would definitely end up an epic work for me anyway. and with all the extra we get about the Plants in the manga, i don't think Knives would even deem it necessary. at least in that way...

*shakes head* sorry, my theories are taking over again. ^^' let me know if i should write it or not.


End file.
